


Out of the Shower (and Into the Bathroom)

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Beach, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing about the helmet (well, one of the many things about the helmet) was: you couldn't properly shower with it. Or, well, you could, but it would mean not getting your hair wet.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Possibly, Erik should have considered what that meant before he started taking his clothes off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shower (and Into the Bathroom)

The thing about the helmet (well, one of the many things about the helmet) was: you couldn't properly shower with it. Or, well, you could, but it would mean not getting your hair wet.

Possibly, Erik should have considered what that meant before he started taking his clothes off.

 

Surprisingly (on reflection), it took Charles a solid minute to get in touch. Erik had gotten the water at just the right temperature and was thinking about nothing in particular when all of a sudden, he was thinking of soft, fluffy bunnies, roses and _come on, baby, do the locomotion_. (That last bit clinched it, really.)

 _Charles?_ Erik was not a telepath. He had no idea if thinking Charles's name would work; if it would be enough. Something else they really should have gone over in that week at Westchester. "Charles?"

 _Erik._ Charles sounded ... normal. Not quite as if he was right there, but close enough to make Erik wish he still had some clothes on. _ErikErikErikErik. Why are you naked?_

Slightly less normal there, and slightly more ... something else. Not the reproachfulness or regret or anger Erik would have expected. On the other hand, Charles definitely seemed to be actively reading his mind, instead of keeping a polite distance and just skimming the surface, the way he'd always done before. Erik supposed it might be the distance, even if logic seemed to dictate Charles's control would decrease over a greater distance, not _in_ crease. (Then again, perhaps this was what Charles' mutation was really like. Perhaps Charles was normally just ... holding back all the time.)

"I'm taking a shower." To say nothing of sincerely hoping nobody was nearby enough to hear him talking to himself in the shower. Granted, he had a quite logical explanation, but after that scene on the beach 'I was talking to Charles' might go over only slightly better than 'I was talking to myself'.

 _Oh._ Charles paused. _I don't mind. You look nice._

Slipping in the shower and breaking his neck would definitely put an end to any and all of his trouble, Erik reflected. On the other hand, Charles might feel rather bad about it. All things considered, Erik thought it might be nice to try and not make Charles feel bad about anything for the next few hours or so. "You can see me? Where are you?"

 _Hospital._ Charles sounded quite matter of fact. Erik thought _painkillers_.

"Are you going to be all right, then?" If the answer was 'no', Erik didn't really want to know. It might be a selfish thing to think, but then again, he'd never claimed to be a saint.

_I feel kind of nice and floaty. And I giggle a lot. In my head. Elephants are funny._

Definitely painkillers. "I'm sure they are." Erik turned off the water. "Charles, I ... "

_I didn't really know what to say to you, but then I remembered._

"Remember what?" Erik asked, reaching for a towel. Spotting the helmet, well within his reach.

_Emma Frost. That Russian general._

"I really don't - " Erik started, even if he did, of course. Remember. _Want_ , if that was the only way he could have Charles again, now. "You can't -"

_You don't want me to?_

"Shouldn't, then," Erik amended. "You're on painkillers; you don't know what it might do to you if you put in that sort of effort. Some other time." Assuming Charles would still want to, once he was in his right mind again. "I promise." Assuming Erik wouldn't find a way to block Charles without the helmet.

 _I can do_ anything _. I'm kind of a genius, you know._

"And always so modest."

_Erik._

It was a bad idea. A spectacularly bad idea - which would be why Charles was all up for it, of course. Nothing lasting could possibly come of it; they'd both made their choices on that beach in Cuba and Erik damn well planned on living with the choice he'd made - if not happily, then at least contentedly, knowing he'd made the right one.

He should just put the helmet back on and end this.

"Erik," Charles said.

"Yes."


End file.
